In recent years the rising popularity of video recording/playing devices, such as hard disk recorders, have made it possible for a user to record programs, such as television programs, easily. For example, video recording/playing devices able to record one week's worth of programs on all channels have appeared on the market. Moreover, electronic program guides (EPGs), which are listings of programs that are scheduled to be broadcast in the future, can be obtained through broadcasts.
Conventionally, an information processing device that is able to provide to the user, from the large number of programs, those programs that would be of interest of the user has been proposed (referencing, for example, Patent Citation 1). In this information processing device, programs that would be of interest the user are retrieved based on the rate of change, in respect to time, of word frequencies of words that appear in the EPG.